


山茶花

by horipon



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 不太好，看完树北的对谈之后突然疯球，心情宛如赛车加码疾驰在秋名山，(他俩知不知道他俩发言很危险！)一个短打，尽量做个人，本质不会开车，不产脑洞只不过是梗的搬运工，很雷，慎入。





	山茶花

**Author's Note:**

> 不太好，看完树北的对谈之后突然疯球，
> 
> 心情宛如赛车加码疾驰在秋名山，
> 
> (他俩知不知道他俩发言很危险！)
> 
> 一个短打，尽量做个人，
> 
> 本质不会开车，不产脑洞只不过是梗的搬运工，
> 
> 很雷，慎入。

*

并不是心血来潮，田中树在长时间相处之后确确实实是这么觉得的:“如果用植物比喻的话，北斗应该是山茶花。”

显然对方对于这个比喻十分受用，抵着田中树的额头摩擦着鼻尖回问着“我有好好地树面前华丽绽放么？”见他不回答就板着他的一只手臂在他肩头上留下齿印，听他呼痛再得逞一样地扭着腰使他失去平衡，顺着他扶着自己腰的手摸过去然后再反抱住他。

松村北斗比田中树大只一些，体格上是他更能把田中树罩起来，虽然从数据上看身高只是差了两厘米但是田中树太瘦了，所以无论是身形还是力气都是松村北斗更大。“树可以再胖一点么？”有时候松村北斗会胡乱揉着田中树没有多少肉的后背提出来这样的听起来好像很合理但是在田中树看来根本无法回答的要求。

“不能。”看起来既不强壮也不高大的青年会微微抬起下颌冷着声把埋在松村北斗里面的两根手指岔开，用那修把指甲干净的指尖剐蹭着他湿哒哒的粘膜激得他咬住了下唇忍受着身体突如其来的一阵痉挛，收缩着把田中树含得更紧些。

这时候松村北斗多半会变红，皮肤透出来粉色，而身体因为再一次被加热变得烫手。“呐，北斗变成了粉色的山茶花。”田中树把松村北斗搂得更紧些吸吮着他的耳尖轻声吐气，然后满意地在收获对方的一阵战栗之后抽出手指抵着他潮湿的洞口瞥着嘴角笑。

“出现了，不良。”松村北斗倒是没有羞赦地压在田中树身上按住他的手，故意欺身上前只去吻他的嘴角，在他呼吸之间慢慢压下身体听着他难挨般地喘着粗气，再慢慢抬起身来，这使得田中树没好气的声音里带了哭腔一样的呜咽。

但松村北斗得逞一样地弯了嘴角，心满意足地被挣扎着起来的人按在床上。“□□，”重新回到主导位置的田中树咬牙切齿言语不明，让松村甚至没有听清刚刚他是骂了脏话还是在叫自己，“我可是想培育跟北斗的爱呢，要怎么做才好？”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然对谈里正主近乎官宣是树北，但是这跟我吃树右有什么关系呢？(狗头.jpg)


End file.
